videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Nightwolf
Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat II * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Unlockable Kostume 1: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 2: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Kosplay 1: Lucario from Pokemon * Kosplay 2: Green Arrow from CW's Arrow * Kosplay 3: Apache Chief from Super Friends Bio Nightwolf is one of few Earthrealm mortals with a strong connection to the spirit world. A powerful Native American shaman, he is guided by the empyrean forces and communes with divine beings such as Haokah, known to the East as Raiden. Nightwolf's devotion allows the Spirits to work through him, granting him unnatural long life and ethereal weapons to kombat the darkness that threatens mortal-kind. In the coming crisis, however, it is not Nightwolf's arsenal that will alter fate. His faith in the Spirits will inspire those who have lost hope. Gameplay Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Tomahawk Uppercut: Nightwolf uppercuts the opponent with his tomahawk. ** The enhanced version is called Tomahawk Bash, in which Nightwolf slams the opponent back down to the ground after the uppercut. * Tomahawk Toss: Nightwolf tosses his tomahawk at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Double Tomahawk Toss. Nightwolf will toss two tomahawks at the same time, doing twice the damage. * Spinebuster: Nightwolf takes the opponent by the waist, lifts them up and slams them down to the ground. ** The enhanced version is called Tomahawk Spinebuster. After the spinebuster, Nightwolf will throw a tomahawk into the down opponent for extra damage. * Tomahawk Combo: Nightwolf hits the opponent with a four-hit combo. ** The enhanced version is called Tomahawk Assault, which extends the combo to eight hits. Ancestor's Wrath Gains moves that utilizes Nightwolf's ability to summon his warrior ancestors. His face paint is black. * Ancestor's Rush: Nightwolf summons a warrior ancestor to rush the opponent and hit them with a three-hit combo with a tomahawk. ** The enhanced version is called Ancestor's Attack, which extends the attack to six hits. * Ancestor's Grab: Nightwolf summons a warrior ancestor to grab a hold of the opponent, allowing for a free hit. ** The enhanced version is called Ancestor's Might, which extends the time that ancestor holds the opponent. * Ancestor's Fury: Nightwolf energizes himself with his warrior ancestors, making his eyes glow blue. He does double damage for fifteen seconds but at the cost of attack speed for the same amount of time. ** The enhanced version is called Ancestor's Rage, which extends the buff for thirty seconds but at the cost of attack speed for the same amount of time. Shaman Gains moves that utilizes his old moves. His face paint is red. * Spirit Arrow: Creating a mystical bow, Nightwolf shoots an arrow at his opponent. In MK 2011, this is called Arrow Shot. Replaces Tomahawk Toss. ** The enhanced version is called Multi-Arrow and fires three arrows at once, with the arrows going diagonally up, straight and diagonally down. * Shoulder Charge: Nightwolf glows green and then quickly dashes forward and knocks his opponent backwards. This is called Shoulder in MKII: Oblivion. ** The enhanced version is called Power Charge. After the initial hit, Nightwolf strikes the opponent a second time. * Reflector: Nightwolf glows green and redirects projectile moves back at his opponent. This is called Reflect in MKII: Oblivion. ** The enhanced version is called Absorb '''and allows Nightwolf to use the projectile as a source to regain some of his health. Earth's Fury Gains moves that utilizes nature's wrath. His face paint is white. * '''Light's Blessing: Nightwolf calls down a beam of light that envelopes Nightwolf. It gives him damage resistance for fifteen seconds at the cost of attack power for the same amount of time. ** The enhanced version is called Light's Gift, which extends the buff to thirty seconds at the cost of attack power for the same amout of time. * Lightning From Above: Nightwolf raises his hand into the air and a lighting bolt hits the opponent. ** In MKvsDC, the enhanced version is called Thunder Storm and hits the opponent skyward. ** In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Lightning Storm. Nightwolf raises both hands into the air and several lighting bolts hits the opponent. * Earth Grab: Nightwolf hits the ground and roots pop out of the ground that ensnares the opponent, allowing a free hit. ** The enhanced version is called Earth Trap, which extends the amount of time that the opponent is entangled. X-Ray Move * Way of the Warrior: '''Nightwolf takes his tomahawk and hits the opponent in the head with it on the blunt end, breaking the skull. He then proceeds to kick the opponent in the right knee, breaking it. Once the opponent is on one knee, Nightwolf kicks him in the chest, breaking the ribcage. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Hatchet Shaman: Nightwolf throws a tomahawk at his opponent's forehead. He walks over to the opponent, calls upon the spirits to strike lightning onto the opponent. The electrocuted opponent blows up except for the head, which is just rendered into a bloody skull. Nightwolf holds the tomahawk with the skull on it up in the air. * Lycanthropy: Nightwolf transforms into a werewolf and howls at the sky and then jumps at his opponent. He starts tearing apart the opponent's abdomen and then eats the insides like a mad dog. The upper half of the opponent tries to crawl away, but dies quickly. * Wolf Summon: Nightwolf summons a spiritual wolf, which lunges towards the opponent and bites his/her head off. It then brings the head to Nightwolf, who takes it and caresses the wolf's head. X-Ality * Spiritual Infection: Nightwolf shoots two spirit arrows at once at the opponent's eyes. He then jams his tomahawk onto the opponent's head, damaging the skull, and then jumps overhead and slams the opponent to the ground by the tomahawk, breaking the spine and ribs. Brutalities * Tomahawk Decapitation: Nightwolf tosses his tomahawk at the opponent, decapitating them. * Warrior's Death: During X-Ray Move, Nightwolf kicks through the opponent's chest, leaving an big gory hole on it. * Ancestor's Execution: When preforming Ancestor's Attack, the spirit will end the move by slashing the opponent's throat, causing the opponent to choke on their own blood for a moment before dying. (Ancestor's Wrath Variation) * Shoulder Bisection: Nightwolf shoulder-charges the opponent, cutting them in half. (Shaman Variation) * When Lighting Strikes: Nightwolf raises his hand into the air and a lightning bolt hits the opponent, exploding them into pieces. (Earth's Fury Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Energy Channel: Nightwolf summons a giant beam of spiritual light onto himself, which comes down and melts his skin off. RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Nightwolf rushes to the battlefield and says, “Ancestors, give me strength!”, and gets powered by a lightning strike. Victory Pose Nightwolf thrusts his tomahawks onto the ground on each side next to him. Then he calls upon the spirits to ascend him to the heavens through light. Rival '''Name: '''Lana Both are spiritual warriors with magic powers who fight for the good of others. They also have at least some moves that involve the lightning element (Nightwolf will at times summon thunder and Lana's magic tome weapon in Hyrule Warriors is electricity-based) and they seem to have a connection with nature. Category:MK Vs Nintendo